


Beginnings

by unaspectre



Series: Beginning With A Blank Slate [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funeral brings Jack and Sara back into each others lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The grey clouds let loose a steady drizzle soaking the people standing in the cemetery. She stood quietly at the gravestone watching as all his friends slowly left, leaving her alone with him.

“Goodbye, Dad,” Sara whispered leaning down and touching the gravestone. Moving she looked up and into two deep brown eyes, “Jack?”

And there he stood, her ex-husband Jack looking down at her, “Hi, Sara. I’m sorry about Mike. I came as soon as I heard.”

Looking at him Sara knew he wasn’t just saying this; he was wearing the green fatigue things and a beaten leather jacket that looked familiar. As he hugged her Sara began to cry.

Sara moved deeper into his arms and held onto him tightly as he rocked her making her feel safe, comfortable and not wanting to move from that spot.

“We should move,” Jack said softly, “Its getting cold.”

“I can’t,” Sara whispered desperately, “I can’t face all those people.”

Jack leaned over and rested his chin on her head holding her, “Come on. Let’s go get some coffee.”

 

Sara gratefully took the mug of coffee Jack offered her as she sat on his couch letting the heat from the mug seep into her hands. He sat across from her now changed into civilian clothes with his own coffee.

“What happened?” Jack asked gently.

“Car crash,” Sara told him flatly, “That stupid junk heap he insisted on driving, the brakes went and…and…” she broke off starting to cry again.

Jack was instantly at Sara’s side taking the mug and placing it on the table before he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Sara whispered resting into his shoulder, “I just…”

“Hey,” he cupped her cheek with his hand his thumb removing the tears, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind me being here?” Sara asked.

“Never, Sara,” Jack looked into her eyes, “How about I get us some dinner since personally I am starving and we can both relax.”

“That would be nice,” she smiled softly.

 

“Then what happened?” Sara asked laughing as she took another slice of pizza.

“Then Jonas spent the next few days in the infirmary,” Jack replied, “Fractured ankle and a black eye.”

“I doubt he’ll ever play against you again,” Sara smiled.

Jack grinned, “He might. He’s still trying to impress me and prove he belongs in my team.”

Sara leaned back and looked up at the stars, “It’s beautiful up here.”

“I sort of got into astronomy after I retired,” Jack shrugged, “It helps in what I’m doing just now.”

“Top Secret right?” Sara said.

“Kinda,” Jack replied taking another drink of his beer, “Here look. See that star over there?” showing her the star he sought out the moment he arrived back from through the Stargate the first time.

Sara followed where he pointed and smiled, “It’s…twinkly.”

Jack laughed, “I know that as Abydos. A friend gave me the name.”

“Why are you showing it to me?” Sara asked; she’d never seen this side of him.

“The friend that gave me the name,” Jack sighed, “He’s been gone for a few months. Every time I look at it I try to remember him and the influence he had on me. I thought maybe you could do the same thing for Mike.”

Sara curled against him resting her head on his shoulder, “I can’t believe he’s gone, Jack. Dad was like a rock, he was always there.”

“I know,” Jack whispered stroking her cheek gently.

“Thank you, Jack,” Sara murmured as she moved closer to him.

Jack was about to say her name but instead moved in to meet her. 

*********************************************

_“So tell me again why I’m here?” Sara asked her friend as they sat in the restaurant._

_“Because you’re my friend,” Lizzie told her, “And you owe me one.”_

_“This is supposed to be the perfect guy for me?” Sara asked again._

_“Trust me,” Lizzie said tossing her long red hair._

_Sara nodded, “Okay.”_

_“Here they come,” Lizzie said after a few more minutes._

_Looking up Sara saw tall, handsome, with brown hair, brown eyes and a mischievous smile._

_“He’s mine,” Lizzie told her, “Yours is behind.”_

_Sara rolled her eyes thinking she should have known when her date came into view._

_“Ryan?” she snapped in a harsh whisper, “You set me up with Ryan?”_

_“Is there a problem?” Lizzie asked with innocence in her eyes._

_“Since when did Ryan become my perfect guy?” Sara asked acidly._

_“Since the one he’s bringing for me looks like that.”_

_Jack looked over to the table Ryan pointed out to him. Sitting there were two women but he only saw one of them. The blonde with a thoughtful look in her eyes made him stare, she was beautiful but looked both intelligent and strong._

_“Your date is the redhead,” Ryan told him._

_Typical, Jack thought to himself, “What’s her name again?”_

_”Lizzie, mine is Sara.”_

_“Right,” Jack said as they arrived at the table._

_The introductions were quick and soon they were all sitting browsing the menu. Glancing over the top of his menu he could see Sara’s blue eyes filled with annoyance. She was obviously not happy with her blind date. As they ordered Jack made a comment and winced when Lizzie laughed._

_Kill me now, he thought to himself before glancing back at Sara, then again not yet._

_Sara pulled the brush through her hair angrily, she now remembered why she and Lizzie weren’t really good friends. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths, she could do this, she could get through this evening without killing either Ryan or Lizzie and tomorrow it would all just be a bad dream._

_Flicking her hair back she took one more deep breath before walking out to head back to the table. As she walked past the bar she felt a hand hook her arm._

_“Hey,” Jack grinned at her, “I managed to escape.”_

_Sara laughed as she took the stool beside him that he offered, “Not enjoying your night?”_

_“I know Lizzie’s your friend but that laugh,” Jack shuddered, “I haven’t heard a bray like that in a long time.”_

_Sara covered her mouth trying not to laugh out loud, “That’s cruel.”_

_“But true,” Jack told her, “I can see you aren’t too thrilled about your date either.”_

_”I’ve met Ryan at least two times and each time I couldn’t spend more than ten minutes in the same room as him.”_

_“Tell me about it,” Jack said before leaning into her, “And the guy’s my cousin.”_

_Sara stared at him, “You’re kidding.”_

_”Not at all,” Jack shrugged, “You know the saying, you can choose your friends…”_

_”But not your family,” she finished._

_“Look,” Jack whispered conspiratorially, “Why don’t we ditch these two and get desert ourselves?”_

_Sara really wanted to but she had one small problem, “Lizzie gave me a ride here.”_

_“No problem,” he grinned at her, “I drove Ryan.”_

_”We can’t just leave them,” Sara sighed, annoyed at herself for making excuses, “They’ll wonder where we’ve gone.”_

_”Good point,” Jack nodded before grabbing one of the napkins and writing a quick note. He motioned over one of the barmen and spoke quietly to him for a few seconds before taking her arm, “Come on.”_

_They snuck away from the restaurant and to his car before they both burst out laughing._

_“So where to?” Jack asked, “Desert, drink or we could rejoin our dates?”_

_“I know where to go,” Sara told him._

_They both ordered ice cream at the small café near the beach Sara had suggested._

_“What was in that note you sent?” she asked curiously._

_Jack shrugged, “Just that we were going and we’d see them tomorrow.”_

_“I feel awful,” Sara confessed, “We left them to pay.”_

_“Did you enjoy the meal?” he asked._

_“Not really,” Sara sighed._

_“Well then Lizzie owes you,” Jack told her as their order arrived, “It’s been ages since I had ice cream.”_

_Sara smiled watching him dig in like a kid, “What do you do? I never got the chance to ask.”_

_“Air Force,” he told her._

_“Really?” Sara looked at him thoughtfully, “Out of uniform I see.”_

_“I’m on leave,” he laughed._

_“And when you’re in uniform?” Sara slid her eyes over him, “Let’s see Colonel? General?”_

_“Captain.”_

_“Captain Jack O’Neill,” Sara mused, “Something I’d like to see. How long is your leave?”_

_“A month,” Jack told her before pre-empting her next question, “Which started today. What about you?”_

_“I’m a student,” Sara told him, “I’m going to be a teacher.”_

_“I can see you’d be a good one,” Jack grinned at her._

_They talked for several more hours before they were finally kicked out of the café so it could close. Jack drove her home and they sat outside in the car._

_“I had fun,” she turned to him, “After the excruciatingly painful dinner.”_

_”Me too,” Jack gave her a hopeful smile, “Maybe we can do it again tomorrow?”_

_“Tomorrow?” Sara asked lightly._

_“How about I take you for dinner? Just us I promise.”_

_“That would be nice,” Sara smiled._

_“I’ll pick you up at seven,” Jack told her._

_“See you then,” she moved to open the door but stopped as he caught her arm turning her to him._

_“Goodnight, Sara,” Jack whispered just before he kissed her softly._

_“Night Jack,” she managed._

*********************************************

Opening her eyes blinking in the early morning light Sara sighed at her own stupidity, sleeping beside her was Jack. They had completely lost themselves in the moment and now in the daylight she couldn’t stop berating herself.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Jack, she still did, she always would but they could never go back. After they’d lost Charlie Jack had changed so much and they drifted apart. Though now he had changed again and seemed more like the Jack O’Neill she had married.

“Hey,” he said opening his eyes and smiling at her his hand sliding around her waist, “I definitely didn’t expect that.”

Sara laughed despite the embarrassment she was feeling.

“How about you go have a shower while I make us breakfast?” Jack smiled, “Then if you want I’ll drive you home.”

“Okay,” she agreed smiling as he kissed her again before she slipped out of bed and into the shower. 

Letting the warm water wash over her refreshing Sara couldn’t help but smile thinking back to the night before.

Wrapped in the robe she found hanging Sara went to get dressed and found she couldn’t face putting back on her funeral clothes. She found a pile of fresh T-shirts and picked up the brightest needing to get away from black. 

Jack smiled seeing her walk into the kitchen wearing the T-shirt loosely over her trousers.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said.

“It looks better on you,” he grinned handing her some fresh orange juice.

“You’re still a charmer, Jack,” Sara told him sitting down in front of the breakfast he’d made.

 

Jack stopped the car at the door to her house and turned to look at her.

“How bad an idea would it be for us to have dinner tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Probably very bad,” Sara replied sadly.

Jack nodded before turning back to her, “So?”

“So what?” suspicion filled her voice.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Jack rolled his eyes that she wasn’t following his line of thought.

Sara burst out laughing, “I’d love to, Jack.”

“Great,” he grinned, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

Leaning over he kissed her again before letting her leave watching as she went into the house. When the door closed behind her Jack smiled to himself driving away.

*********************************************

_Sara looked up from her reading when she heard a knock at the door. Opening the door she smiled in surprise to find Jack standing there._

_“Wow, look at you,” she grinned seeing him dressed in his uniform._

_“I scrub up well then?” Jack asked with a twinkle in his eyes._

_“Better than I expected,” Sara teased, “But I thought you weren’t due back till next week.”_

_“Leave was cut short,” he sighed, “I’ve got to leave in about two minutes.”_

_“What?” Sara cried, she knew it was coming, she knew that after his leave was up their romance was over but she was sure there was still a week left._

_“I’m sorry, Sara but I have my orders,” Jack took her hands, “I’ll definitely write and my next leave…”_

_“Yeah,” Sara said before slipping her arms around him and hugging him tightly Jack pulled her into a deep passionate kiss._

_They broke apart and Sara leaned her head against his, “Be careful.”_

_Gently Jack wiped away a tear from her cheek, “I promise.”_

_He gave her one more very gentle kiss before leaving._

_“Sara,” her father called almost two weeks later, “You’ve got some mail.”_

_Sara smiled gratefully as he handed her the letters, “Junk, bill, Jack?”_

_“What?” her father asked._

_“Jack wrote,” she smiled before disappearing to read her letter._

_Quickly she ripped open the envelope curling up on her bed. Even in his letters he was smart, witty and sweet. The moment she finished reading it for the third time Sara found a pad of paper and started to write back._

_It looked like Jack was going to be a larger part of her life than she thought and she couldn’t have been happier._

*********************************************

Sara swallowed nervously when she heard the bell ring, fretfully smoothing out her skirt before opening the door and starting to laugh.

Jack stood on her doorstep holding a single red rose.

“You’re getting romantic in your old age,” Sara teased.

“It had to happen sometime,” he shrugged before presenting the flower to her with a flourished bow.

Sara quickly filled a vase with water and placed her rose in it resting it on the mantelpiece taking the arm he offered her.

“So?” Sara asked as they drove, “Sports Bar or Pizza Place?”

“I’m hurt you think so little of me,” Jack gave her a mock pout.

“Then where are we going?”

He smiled at her and just kept driving.

“Jack!!!” she cried.

“What?”

“Where are we going?” she demanded.

“Don’t you like surprises?” Jack asked with a mischievous smile.

“Jack, I know your sense of humour,” Sara replied blandly before rolling her eyes at him, “Fine, I will trust you this once.”

Jack gave her one of his patented mysterious smiles before keeping his eyes on the road. Sara smiled seeing the very out of the road, very expensive, very fancy restaurant that they pulled up to. 

As they were shown to their table Sara slipped her hand into his, “Very romantic,” she whispered.

“I knew you’d like it,” Jack told her.

Sara would have said the meal was wonderful if she could actually remember the food but all she really remembered was the man sitting across from her. His smile and the way he would every so often reach over to touch her hand. Although Jack couldn’t tell her what he was doing he did have many amusing stories about his team. They finished their meal and drank their coffee both more relaxed than they had felt in a long time.

Jack slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the car.

“Can we go look at the stars again?” Sara asked softly as they stood at the car.

“Are you sure you want to?” Jack asked her.

Sara slipped her arms around his neck, “Only if you have some wine.”

“I think I can arrange that.”

*********************************************

_Sara watched the waves crash upon the shore enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. She jumped as someone kissed her cheek._

_“Surprise,” came the soft chuckle._

_“Jack,” Sara turned and hugged him._

_“I can’t believe you came all this way to spend one day with me,” he studied her face trying to memorise every detail._

_“I get to spend some time in the sun,” Sara laughed, “What more could I want?”_

_“I don’t know but all I want is right in front of me,” Jack murmured leaning in to kiss her once more._

_“Jack,” she whispered, “I have a room at the hotel close by.”_

_“Are you sure?” Jack asked._

_“Completely,” Sara took his hand, “Come on.”_

_Sara smiled as she rested against him._

_“You know I miss you when you’re away,” she murmured, “And I worry about you.”_

_“You don’t need to worry about me,” he kissed her forehead, “I’m fine.”_

_Sara sighed deeply, “When are you due to leave.”_

_“One hour,” Jack sighed also._

_“Then,” Sara leaned over and kissed him, “Let’s make the most of it.”_

_Jack pulled her closer and they lost themselves in each other._

_Walking through the streets Jack slipped his free hand into his pocket. His thumb played against the small box sitting there but decided he couldn’t do it just yet._

_He looked at the woman he was in love with and smiled seeing her hair shining like gold in the sun, her blue eyes looking up at him from behind a pair of sunglasses. Next time, he’d ask her, next leave after he managed to talk himself into believing she’d say yes._

_“Jack,” Sara looked up into his eyes, “Look after yourself.”_

_“Of course I will,” he smiled at her, “I’ll be home in two months.”_

_“Sara leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “I love you Jack.”_

_He stroked her long golden hair and smiled, “I love you too.”_

*********************************************

Sara checked the clock and frowned, he was never this late without calling her. Something had to be wrong. Pacing worriedly she sighed in relief when the doorbell rang.

“Where the hell…” she trailed off seeing a woman standing there.

“Sorry,” the woman said, “I’m Dr Janet Fraiser, I work with the Colonel at the base.”

“What’s happened to Jack?” Sara asked shakily.

“I’m afraid he’s missing,” Janet told her, “I can’t tell you much except we don’t think he’s in any danger but we can’t actually find him at the moment.”

“You can’t find him?” Sara yelled, “How…How…”

“It’s very complicated,” Janet said, “The only thing I can tell you is we have the best people working to find him.”

“His team,” Sara said.

Janet nodded, “They all want him back too.”

“He was meant to be fishing while I was away,” Sara murmured to herself.

“This came up very suddenly,” Janet explained, “He knew he might miss your…date?”

Sara shrugged, “I’m not sure that’s what it is.”

Janet smiled, “He asked me to call you if he was going to be late. I thought you’d rather know in person about this.”

“Thank you,” Sara nodded.

“I have to get back,” Janet said, “But I will contact you when we find him.”

Sara watched the other woman walk to her car before she closed the door and sank to the couch.

Why did she do this to herself? Why did she let herself get involved with him again? The waiting when he went missing, the worry she had spent years away from all came rushing back.

“Damn you, Jack,” she muttered.

 

Jack stretched his injured leg as he sat in the Teltac waiting to get to the Stargate so he could finally get home.

“You’re losing your touch, Carter,” he teased his second in command as she handed him some water, “A month you took.”

“It was over three months last time,” Teal’c reminded him.

“True,” Jack grimaced, “And you knew where I was last time.”

Sam tipped her head thoughtfully, “Well we could always drop you back off and come back in a couple of months? Now we know where you are.”

“Don’t even think about it Carter,” Jack told her, “Besides you must have missed me.”

Sam shared a quick look with Teal’c, “Only the steaks you owe us.”

“I promise barbecue soon,” Jack told her, “If you get me home quickly.”

“Colonel,” Jonas said, “Jacob says we’ll be landing in a few minutes.”

“Good,” Jack sighed, he knew Sara was probably going to be seriously mad at him. He’d really have to find some way to make it up to her, if she ever spoke to him again.

When they walked or in his case limped through the Gate Hammond was waiting for them with a smile.

“Welcome home Colonel,” Hammond said.

“I’m guessing I pretty much used up all my leave,” Jack grimaced.

“We’ll see,” Hammond laughed, “Infirmary now.”

SG1 walked towards the infirmary en-masse finding Janet waiting for them.

“I didn’t miss you,” Jack declared.

“Colonel,” Janet said sweetly, “I’m hurt.”

“I’ll bet it’ll hurt me a hell of a lot more,” Jack grimaced.

Janet just smiled at him.

As she was almost finished Janet turned to him, “When you went on your extended trip. I contacted Sara and told her you were missing.”

“Thank you Janet,” Jack sighed.

“Another leg injury,” Janet said as the rest of the team came closer, “There are times I’m surprised you can still walk.”

“Best doctor in the world,” Jack grinned.

“Flattery will not get you out of the injection,” Janet told him.

“I have to keep trying Doc,” he laughed, “I have to keep trying.”

 

Sara fixed herself some food trying not to think about how long it had been since she’d heard he was missing. Try as she might not to she realised that now they were seeing each other again she couldn’t let him go again. Janet Fraiser had been in contact a few times to tell her that they hadn’t found him yet but they had some leads. 

The doorbell sounded and Sara jumped hoping that it was Janet with some news. Opening the door her heart leapt.

“Jack?”

“Am I allowed in?” he asked nervously.

Sara threw her arms around him hugging him fiercely, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Lost in the woods,” he shrugged, “Not my favourite camping trip.”

Sara motioned him in seeing him limp, “Sit,” she ordered, “What happened to your leg?”

“A food trap that went wrong,” Jack told her, “Speaking of, can we get some food. I’ve been living off fish and some strange plant stuff.”

Sara smiled, “I’ll order.”

 

They sat eating music filling the silence.

“Can you give me even a little explanation?” Sara asked finally.

“I ended up lost in the forest with another guy who really, really annoys me,” Jack explained, “It was all his fault too.”

Sara laughed curling up beside him, “And?”

“Well after I complained at him for several days,” Jack continued, “I made sure I survived till they came and got me. My leg injury was due to a plant thing he was eating which had hallucinogenic properties. Got him a little paranoid.”

“So he stabbed you in the leg?”

“He made a trap,” Jack told him, “I had to shoot him.”

“Jack…”

“I dressed his wounds and it meant he detoxed,” Jack explained.

“When they told me you were missing again…” Sara trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, “But what I do, it is important.”

“And dangerous,” Sara said.

“Listen to me,” Jack took her face in his hands staring into her eyes, “I knew the risks when I signed on. I can’t leave. I have to continue.”

Sara took a deep breath, “Then I’ll have to get used to it again.”

“Sara?” he stared at her.

“We can’t go back and change what happened,” Sara told him, “But we can try again. It’s been too long and we have to stop wasting time.”

Jack reached out to touch her face, “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” she whispered, “Too many memories here. We need a fresh start.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely,” Sara smiled before kissing him, “Completely.”

*********************************************

_Sara stood waiting for Jack to appear, her eyes searching the crowds leaving the bus. Finally she saw him coming towards her, “Jack.”_

_He picked her up in a tight embrace when he reached her, “Did you miss me?”_

_“Only a little,” she smiled before frowning at the bandage around his right wrist, “What happened?”_

_Jack shrugged, “Slight accident involving me, Charlie and a tree we were trying to climb.”_

_“But you’re okay?”_

_“It’s just a sprain. I’m fine,” Jack assured her, “Which is more than I can say for Charlie.”_

_“What happened to him?”_

_“He got into an argument with a tree branch and came out worst,” Jack laughed, “Concussion.”_

_Sara laughed smiling as he wrapped his arm around her leading her out._

_“I’m being serious, Jack,” Sara sighed moving back from his arms trying to get him to focus on their conversation._

_“So am I,” he said slipping his arms around her waist again kissing her neck, “I haven’t seen you in almost two months.”_

_“I’m pregnant,” she cried._

_He stopped and stared at her, “What?”_

_“I think,” she amended._

_Jack let go of her and paced for a few seconds before turning back to her, “Damn.”_

_“Damn?” Sara snapped, “Is that all you can say?”_

_“Well,” Jack pulled out the small black box he’d been carrying for months and tossed it to her, “You’ve managed to upstage me.”_

_Sara looked at him confused before she opened the box and gasped, “An engagement ring?”_

_“I have been carrying that around with me for the last six months trying to get up the nerve to ask you and you have to go one better,” he gave a theatrical sigh, “But I’m not letting that stop me.”_

_Sara smiled as he took the box from her and got down on one knee._

_“I am so completely in love with you,” he announced, “Your beauty, your brilliance and that you laugh at my jokes. I don’t ever want to come home and not have you there. Will you marry me?”_

_“Of course I will,” she breathed._

_Jack slipped the ring onto her finger before wrapping his arms around her initiating a deep kiss._

*********************************************

“How did we get roped into this?” Sam demanded as Jack handed her a box.

“Cause you can’t say no to me, Carter,” Jack flashed her a grin.

“And because he promised food,” Cassie called as she passed them.

“Good point,” Sam took the box and headed down to the van.

With Sara moving in with him it meant they had to sort out what she was moving into his house, what he was getting rid of and what she was getting rid of. Jack had sweet-talked SG1, Janet and Cassie into helping mostly so Sara could meet them all properly. They had been his family for several years and he wanted them all to get to know each other.

He found Sara standing at the door to Charlie’s room.

“Are you ready?” he asked slipping his arm around her shoulders, looking in to where their son once slept.

“We have to move on,” Sara whispered, “I don’t know if…”

“I know,” Jack whispered resting his chin on her head, “We’ve taken what we want to keep. We have to let him go.”

Sara took a deep breath, “Let’s go help the others.”

Jack smiled moving his arm around her waist, “Do you like them?”

“Yes, I do,” Sara smiled, “They all care for you a lot.”

 

Sara sat curled up beside Jack with the others spread out across the living room, they all had plates filled with food as they talked. Watching them interact she smiled at the closeness of the group who were accepting her so readily.

Teal’c seemed solemn but had a very sly sense of humour that always seemed to catch them by surprise.

Sam, smart who would roll her eyes at Jack a lot but very obviously looked up to and respected him.

Jonas who she knew was the newest addition besides her she decided was like an eager puppy wanting to help though a little strange at times.

Janet was an equal to Jack in her wit and stubbornness but was truly fond of the man her daughter looked up to as a father.

Finally there was Cassandra; Sara had watched the father daughter interaction they two had, instantly coming to adore the teenager.

Between them they had managed to make the move both quick and relatively painless and Jack came through on his promise to feed them all by ordering take-out. The mood was jovial as they swapped stories. 

 

Sara woke up and turned over reaching out to find Jack wasn’t there. A chill ran along her spine as the memory of the last few nights they’d spent together before the divorce filled her mind. Sliding out of bed she frowned hearing him move about in the living room.

“Jack?” she asked making him jump.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jack told her as she came over to him.

“What are you doing?” she asked looking at the small candle he was fixing on the mantelpiece next to a picture.

“Keeping up a tradition,” Jack replied before lighting the candle, “Happy Anniversary, Kids.”

“Are you going to explain?” Sara asked completely bemused.

“In the morning,” he promised slipping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to bed, “In the morning.”

 

“Good morning,” Jack said as he entered the kitchen finding Sara making breakfast.

“For the next few minutes it is,” she replied smiling as he kissed her cheek.

“You’re kidding?”

“That’s what you get for wandering around at four in the morning,” Sara told him.

“About that,” Jack sat down, “There was a very good reason.”

“And are you going to tell me or is it top secret?” Sara’s tone was biting making Jack wince.

He jumped up and pulled a picture off the mantelpiece, “Here.”

Sara looked at the picture which had once been two pictures, “Who are they?”

“This is Daniel,” Jack said smiling softly, “He was… is…a good friend. Beside him is his wife Sha’re, she died a few years ago.”

“What has this got to do with…”

“It’s their Wedding Anniversary,” Jack explained, “The first anniversary after she died he stayed here and I woke up to find him prowling the house at four in the morning so we started the tradition.”

“You miss him?” Sara asked, “Don’t you?”

“A lot more than I’ve admitted to anyone,” Jack sighed, “It’s almost been a year since he…left.”

“Where did he go?” Sara asked.

Jack shrugged, “That I don’t know. I’ve seen him once since then and I really do miss having him around.”

“Why?” Sara asked quite intrigued.

Jack laughed, “We argued constantly. We could never agree, he needed every order explained otherwise he wouldn’t follow them and even then...”

At Sara’s confused look Jack grinned, “Daniel wasn’t military, he was a civilian consultant. Would you believe a scientist?”

“I thought you hated scientists?”

“Daniel was…special,” Jack sighed, “It’s because of him that I’m still here.”

Sara shuddered remembering Jack sitting in Charlie’s room with his gun clasped in his fist.

“I just thought I should light the candle for his anniversary in case he couldn’t,” Jack explained with a shrug.

Sara smiled and slipped her arms around him in a tight hug, “You never cease to amaze me.”

*********************************************

_Sara stood nervously in her white gown smoothing it down. Her pregnancy scare was thankfully just that._

_“You look beautiful,” her father told her._

_“My stomach is churning,” Sara told him, “How much longer?”_

_”We start in a few minutes,” he told her, “And we’ve got to make him sweat a little after that too.”_

_“Dad,” Sara turned to him, “I can’t believe I’m getting married.”_

_“Neither can I,” he laughed, “But you got yourself a good one. He loves you honey and that is the most important thing.”_

_”I wish Mom was here,” she sighed._

_“So do I,” he kissed her forehead, “Are you ready?”_

_“I am,” Sara smiled brightly, “I am.”_

_Jack stood fidgeting next to Charlie Kawalsky._

_“Will you stop that,” Charlie said under his breath, “You’re making me nervous.”_

_“I can’t help it,” Jack said, “I just keep getting the feeling that her father’s going to appear and say she’s changed her mind.”_

_”I doubt that,” Charlie laughed, “Now, stand up straight and stop fidgeting.”_

_“I’m trying, Charlie,” Jack muttered still bouncing slightly._

_Charlie rolled his eyes smiling as he saw the doors open, “Ready or not, here we go.”_

_Jack turned and smiled to see Sara walk towards him._

*********************************************

Jack turned and smiled to see Sara walk towards him.

“O’Neill, you must breath,” Teal’c told him.

“I know,” Jack muttered taking a breath, although he was glad Teal’c was doing the best man duties a small part of him knew Daniel should be standing beside him.

Sam, Cassie and Janet were all with Sara each of them had a smile on their face while Hammond had agreed to perform the ceremony.

Sara had been surprised when he proposed again but had said yes in an instant. Taking Jack’s hand they stood both of them smiling as Hammond performed the marriage ceremony.

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” he finally said, “Again.”

Jack laughed and suddenly glanced behind the General. Daniel stood there watching and gave Jack a warm smile.

“What are you looking at?” Sara asked.

Jack turned to her and grinned, “I’ll tell you sometime,” he replied before he kissed his bride.


End file.
